You've Got a Friend in Me
You've Got A Friend In Me is the oscar nomianted opening song of Pixar Aniamtion Studios's first movie, Toy Story. It is later reused in it sequels Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. It is sung by Randy Newman, the composer of the 3 movies. Toy Story It is first heard as a solo by Newman during the opening credits of the first film as Andy Davis takes Woody downstairs. It is sung as a duo with Lyle Lovett in the end credits. The solo and the duet version are listed as Tracks 1 and 16, respectively on the Toy Story 1 Soundtrack. Toy Story 2 In the second film, a scene from Woody's Roundup features a Woody doll on the show singing this song on a guitar, and then a kid on the set hugs him. It is also sung by Wheezy (Robert Goulet) at the end of the film, and this version can be heard in its entirety during the end credits and listed as Track 3 on the Toy Story 2 Soundtrack. The soundtrack also features an instrumental version of the song, performed by Tom Scott, listed as Track 20. Toy Story 3 In the third film, almost the whole original version of the song is heard during the scene of Ms. Davis' old recordings of Andy playing with his toys. It is also a coincidence that the song stops right at the verse: "And as the years go by, our friendship will never die", and goes right to the scene with the toys in the toy box planning their mission to get Andy to play with them. Due to Buzz Lightyear briefly being reset to Spanish mode in the film, it has a Spanish version of the song, "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", performed by the Gipsy Kings, listed as Track 2 on the Toy Story 3 Soundtrack. During the end credits of the film, Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to the song. Lyrics You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and can see it through Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you, boy. And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me (x3) These lyrics were first heard in the duet version. Trivia *This is the only Toy Story song that has been in all three movies. Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Pixar Songs Category:Toy Story Franchise Songs Category:Toy Story 1 Songs Category:Toy Story 2 Songs Category:Toy Story 3 Songs